jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
List of gadgets
One popular element of the James Bond franchise is the exotic equipment and vehicles he is assigned on his missions, which often prove to be critically useful. The original books and early adaptations had only relatively minimal pieces like the modified attache case in From Russia with Love. However, the gadgets took on a more spectacular profile in the film version of Goldfinger and its tremendous success encouraged the following films to have Bond supplied still more equipment. For instance, it became an expected scene in each film where Q would present and demonstrate Bond's assigned tools for the mission, and it was a near guarantee that each and every piece would be invaluable to Bond in the field. In this sense, Bond gadgets became a prime example of the literary technique of Chekhov's gun. Fans eventually complained that the use of gadgets became excessive in the Roger Moore films, particularly in Moonraker, and subsequent productions struggled to find a balance in which gadgets could have a place without giving the impression that the character unduly depended on them or using stories that arbitrarily included situations that exactly fit the use of the gadgets assigned. This article concerns the gadgets James Bond typically carried on his person, along with additional gadgets used by others. For his gadget vehicles, see List of James Bond vehicles. ''Dr. No From Russia with Love Goldfinger *Reference is made to Bond having an attaché case that is damaged (presumed destroyed) when examined by Goldfinger's personnel. This may be a reference to the agent briefcase introduced in ''From Russia with Love, or it could have been another piece of luggage that had been rigged to self-destruct when tampered with. ''Thunderball You Only Live Twice On Her Majesty's Secret Service *After Bond resigns from MI6, we see him cleaning out his desk, and gadgets from past films are shown, including the rebreather from ''Thunderball and Red Grant's garotte watch from From Russia with Love. ''Diamonds Are Forever Live and Let Die The Man with the Golden Gun The Spy Who Loved Me Moonraker For Your Eyes Only Octopussy A View To A Kill The Living Daylights Licence to Kill GoldenEye Tomorrow Never Dies The World is Not Enough This film marks the only one occasion in the Bond film series (as of 2005) where Bond has expressed concern as to what Q will think when equipment is destroyed. This happens when Bond's BMW Z8 is sawed in half. In a twist of unforeseeable irony, this happens '''after' Desmond Llewelyn makes his final screen appearance as Q. Llewelyn was killed in a car accident shortly after the film premiered. ''Die Another Day Because this film marks the 40th Anniversary of James Bond films in addition to the film being the 20th in the franchise, there are multiple references to each previous official film. Some examples include: *Bell-Textron Jet Pack (Thunderball) *Snorkel with false bird on top (Goldfinger) *Piton gun ''Diamonds Are Forever *Attache Case (From Russia with Love) *Bede Acrostar Jet (Octopussy) *One-person submarine (disguised as Crocodile) (Octopussy) *Little Nellie (You Only Live Twice) *Dagger-Toed Shoe (From Russia with Love). ''Casino Royale Quantum of Solace Skyfall ''Spectre They are no gadgets besides the explosion Omega Watch. fr:Liste des gadgets de James Bond __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fictional technology Category:Weapons, Gadgets & Items Category:Lists